The day of the red roses
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Sophie uses a particular human holiday to tell someone how she feels, and it doesn’t go exactly as planned. SOPHIE X FITZ MILD KEEFE X TAM AND A TINY BIT OF VACKIZNEE RATED T BECAUSE OF MILD REFRENCE


Description: Sophie uses a particular human holiday to tell someone how she feels.

It wasn't a flawless plan, no certainly not. Still Valentine's day fell exactly on the day of midterms this year and what better gift was there than one's heart? Well if you didn't like that person than probably lots if things, but she had talked it over with Biana and she said it was a great idea so she was going for it. The paper heart hadn't taken long, neither had the message inside, but it would do,

Dear Fitz,

So today there's a human holiday about love and well, I sorta think I might be in love with you, just a bit,

Love Sophie,

Her heart was pounding at the concept of giving him the small pink heart tomorrow, almost as much a her heart was racing about midterms. Still she was confident about it. Quite frankly at this point she needed sleep more than studying.

The next day when her midterms were finished, Sophie was shocked to find the halls covered in hearts,

"What the hell?" she asked Biana and Dex coming up behind them,

"On bramble years we celebrate a day called 'day of the red roses,' I thought Biana would have told you," Dex said,

"I guess the fact that it was Bramble year just slipped my mind," Biana said unconvincingly. Dex rolled his eyes, they all knew that there was no way that anyone in the Vacker household could 'forget,' it was Bramble year, they literally had a giant flag on a good majority of their walls that just had the word Bramble really big. They were the elven version of the type of family who celebrated super bowl all week, only they did all year.

"Right," responded Sophie sarcastically, "sure ya did,"

"Anyways, the day of the red roses is always the day of foxfire midterms, if you don't have a match or a hopeful you carry around a red rose and if someone you like gives you crush cuffs you give it to them and they give you theirs, if you do have a match or a hopeful you give them a red rose, we used to use real red roses but now it's really anything that's red and has to do with flowers, oh yeah I brought you a hair clip since you didn't know about it," Biana explained, she uncliped a red flower barrette from the Bramble bracelet she was wearing. Sophie clipped it in her hair.Keefe came running up behind her, he grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere less crowded,

"Foster I have made a grave and terrible mistake!" he exclaimed,

"Okay what? Keefe explain," she responded. He sighed,

"Okay so to start with I should probably mention that I am gay," he told,

"Okay," reacted Sophie, "good to know, what did you do?" Keefe sighed again and grabbed two bracelets out of his pocket, crush cuffs,

"I was going to give them to Tam but I chickened out, please help me," Sophie sighed,

"Just go for it, worst case scenario he doesn't feel the same way right?"

"No! Worst case scenario he stops talking to us then my mom makes us go somewhere where we need a shade and we all die because we didn't have one," Keefe argued,

"Keefe if that happens we'll find a new shade, just give him the damn bracelets" Keefe sighed,

"Yeah okay, and I mean I'm great who in their right mind wouldn't like me, I'm great, thanks Foster," he walked away finally giving Sophie an opportunity to go find Fitz, and then her parents, she walked back over to Dex and Biana,

"Well, I'm off to make sure that anyone who tries to give my sister crush cuffs doesn't do so without a black eye, see ya," said Dex walking away, as soon as he was gone Biana took a small package out of her bag and put it in Dex's thinking cap,

"Are those?" Sophie asked her, Biana blushed and started stuttering an answer,

"Yeah," she responded awkwardly, "we should find our parents come on," she said grabbing her wrist and dragging her away.

As it turned out their parents were in the same place talking to each other, Fitz was there too. After she double checked with her parents that she passed she got Fitz to come to a less crowded area. She handed him the Valentines day card,

"Sorry it's kinda dorky, but it's all I could think of," he took it and read it. He smiled at her,

"Hey Sophie," he said,

"Yeah?" she asked,

"I got these for you" he said handing her a pair of. crush cuffs and a necklace with a rose carved into the pendant. She smiled happily for a minute,

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, grabbing the red hair clip from her head and handing it to him.

Keefe came up behind them interrupting the moment,

"Well that went well," he said, "like really really well, okay bye, don't do the do and if you do use proper protection,"

"Okay," said Sophie as he ran away, "you too," she turned to Fitz and shook her head with a laugh.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" he asked her.

" Of course," Sophie responded.

Sophie looked at herself in the mirror, Biana had done her hair and makeup, it looked nice but Biana was sorting through things looking for something,

"I do have something in mind I just can't fin- oh wait there it is," said Biana pulling out a hair clip with red gems on it, Sophie wasn't entirely sure but she was pretty sure that the gold and red was her Bramble team colours, "Now go, my brother awaits you outside," Sophie laughed and hurried out the door.

The clearing was beautiful, and not something that Fitz would have been able to do, which made her think Della had done it,

"How much of this did you?" Sophie asked accusingly,

"All of it," said Fitz, Sophie raised her eyebrows, "half of it," he corrected, she raised her eyebrows again, "I started and then my mom took over, but I made food," he said. Sophie laughed and walked over to him where they sat on a fleece blanket and looked at the stars eating food until they both fell asleep in eachothers arms, on the day of the red roses.

AN: Carin: First off, Dear Anne( IggyChewingOnAShoe),

I did it! Every freaking charecter survived! Challenge completed,

Yeah my character killing got so out if hand that Anne challenged me to write something where no one even almost died, Also Happy Valentines day, (and Merry Christmas,). I'm sorry if this was cheesy I don't typically do fluff. Also I'm sorry this is up so late, and for all the grammar mistakes that are inevitably there, I really have no excuse other than the fact that I literally started writing this yesterday. One last thing, yes there s no conclusion for Vackiznee, I will probably write that either next Valentines day or when I feel like it. Anyways,

Bye


End file.
